True Colors
by AyaXX7
Summary: Senna being depressed after the lost against the USA team, Suzuna being Suzuna tried to cheer him up, and making him realize that he is great just the way he is.  Edited  x3


**I DO NOT OWN EYESHIELD 21!**

_Special thanks to **LightSpeed Athlete24**, who pointed out few of me typos and suggested a few 'touch-me-up' so the sentence came out nicer, it was a great help, thank you very much~! :3_

* * *

"_It can't be that your going to let it end like that, right? 'The best award is the glory of the victory itself' that's the very soul of American football. And it comes from the very American-sama itself, right? kekekeke" Hiruma cackled as he reloaded his rifle. The USA team stood silent for a bit._

"_Ooh, well said. that's right. It's sad… there is no one here who can accept it ending that way." Don said breaking the silent from the US team._

_Shocked at the statement of the two captains, Sena and Monta looked at each other. _

"_Wha! Oi! Gaou!" Marco said sweating like mad staring at Gaou who starts to put his helmet back on. "not listening till the end and already ready to fight is this gorillas trademark.." Toganou muttered. "Yeah well something like a draw is like kissin ya own sister." Bud stood up and put his helmet back on as the other US players._

"_We're gonna defeat them in overtime MAX! Right Sena!" Monta said all fired up. Sena gave him a wide grin and stared at Suzuna who was watching him in the audience area. She was jumping up and down in her chair with Mamori, he can hear the 'YA' she was shouting slightly from the audience._

'_We're gonna win this.' Sena had decided he will put everything he's got to this over time. He will not let her down._

* * *

**"Hey Sena? What are you doing here?" Suzuna asked as she sat down beside him. He was at the corner of the changing room curled up.**

**He didn't want her to see him like this, he was disappointed at himself. He thought it was his fault that they lost against the US. He keeps on staring at the floor. If only he was as strong as Shin, if only his stamina matches of those Americans like Panther, if only he was as smart as Hiruma, if only he can go faster. All those IF's were clouding his mind that he didn't even heard her calling him.**

**Not getting her answer, and thought that it wouldn't be coming out any soon she was about to leave when she saw the sad look in his eyes. She sat down for a minute.**

**'Okay Suzuna, this will be hitting two birds with one stone.' She thought. She nodded and took a deep breath and started to sing.**

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage

**Shocked, Sena raised his head a little and stared at her, she gave him a small smile and patted his shoulders.**

In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small  
But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why **I… I uh love you... (Suzuna muttered while blushing)**

S-So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

**Suzuna smile shyly at him and Sena blushed at this; his face is probably redder than the Devilbats jersey itself if it's even possible. **

"**EHEM" Suzuna cleared her throat and continued to sing,**

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up **(Suzuna held his right hand and squeezed it a little.)**  
Because you know I'll be there  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

**As the times goes by as Suzuna sang the song, and him finally getting the meaning and realizing a shocking confession in it, Sena couldn't help smile. He was being too hard on himself. **

**And Suzuna as his best friend, other than Monta, knew that. He was grateful to her as she had made him realize and cheered him up.**

**She was about to end the song when she stopped watching Sena stood up and stared up at the ceiling.**

**"****Suzuna." He started; she stared at him waiting for his reply. He stared back at her and held both of her hands so she can stand up.**

**He didn't let go immediately but held on and gave her a warm smile, "thank you." He said as he gave her a small peck at the cheeks.**

**Suzuna blushed furiously and touched the place where he kissed her. Sena, now noticing what he had done, was now stuttering and blushing madly.**

**"****Hieeee! S-Suzuna-chan! I-I am sorry! That... That was… ano!" he continued to stammer and fiddle with his fingers. He was sweating like mad due to his nervousness of what her reaction towards it would be.**

**Suzuna stared at this. One second he was acting all cool now the wimpy side of him popped back up. Though she must say that was what makes him cute and what made her love him at the first place. She giggled and grab his right hand as she led him to the main room where everyone was. **

**"****Come on! You can still beat Panther at the collage league right? We still have a few months left to train for it if we enter Enma." She said smiling.**

**Sena smiled at this and nodded.**

**Entering the main club room, they were greeted by Monta. **

**"Ah! Sena! Your phone was ringing a while ago, here! Catch it max!" Monta said as he tossed it to Sena. Well his aiming skill is still bad so Sena had to run to catch it before it went out the window.**

**He opened his phone and his face suddenly went pale and his jaws reached the floor.**

**"Huh? Huh? What! What is it!" Suzuna said jumping behind him trying to sneak a glance. "What is it?" Monta asked. Chuubou and Komusubi sat there curious as well. They were discussing about strength and something about master Kurita before they entered.**

**"I-I… He... C-Clifford..." with mouth still agape, face like it just seen a ghost and hands trembling, Suzuna took his phone and read the text e-mail from Clifford.**

**Her jaws drop as did was Sena but regained her composure quickly. "YA! SENNA! YOU'RE INVITED TO PLAY FOR NOTREDAME!" Suzuna squealed and jumps up and down excitedly as Sena fainted and the others' jaws dropped down to the floor.**

**By that time the huh-huh bros just entered and they went.**

**"_Huh!"_**

**"_HUUUH!"_**

**"_HUUUUUUUUUUUH!"_**

**"_WHAT!" _the other team members (mostly new ones) yelled with such a high pitched volume that it's no surprise if the whole country of Japan can hear it.**

**

* * *

**

**AT THE AIRPORT**

**

* * *

**

"**Ne Sena, don't forget what I told you," Mamori said, Sena nodded and scratched the back of his head nervously.**

"**Kekekeke, fucking shrimp better learn his fuckin English fast! Or else he'll be a fuckin clueless newb!" Hiruma cackled laughing manically. Everybody just sweatdopped. Sena thought about what Hiruma just said. He couldn't help to feel more terrified than he was before.**

**Mamori just shook her head but still let out a soft smile. She knew better. The fact is that Hiruma is very proud of Sena.**

**The whole team, new, and old Devilbats were there to see him off. Even some of his old rivals, like Shin and Riku were there.**

"**Make sure you come back just in time to enter the university!" Monta gave Sena a pat and made his ever so popular pose. "Pro MAX!"**

"**Careful on your way! And make sure to text me ok!" Suzuna said. She was definitely going to be lonely without him. Sena gave her a hug and a sheepish smile. His cheeks were blushing a bit.**

"**I'll miss you... Well I'll see you soon." He said and waved as he entered the gates.**

"**I'll miss you too…" Suzuna muttered. Mamori put s her hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile. "He'll be back..." she said staring at where he had left.**

"**Yeah."**

**

* * *

**

Cos I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
like a rainbow

* * *

**OMAKE**

**

* * *

**

**"AAH! ME SISTA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO ARE SO LOVE-DOVEY LIKE MONSIEUR HIRUMA AND MADMOSELLE MAMORI!" Taki said idiotically, receiving himself a few shots from Hiruma and a rollerblade to the back. **

**"STUPID IDIOT!"STUPID BROTHER!" **

**"ARRIENAIII!" he said while twirling like the idiot he is.**

**"Ahahaha…" Mamori just smiled sheepishly.**

**"Are you sure those two aren't related?" Riku, Monta, the huh-huh bros asked at the same time.**

**Musashi just shrugged and picked on his ear "Why ask me?"**

**

* * *

R&R! :3  
**


End file.
